


Blame

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Lindsay had joked that one day Cindy would find herself on the wrong end of someone's gun that wasn't her and now she feels sick with guilt. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 8, "Eight Gun Barrels".
Kudos: 5
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Blame

"Why would I even joke about something like that, Claire?"

Lindsay had been pacing back and forth in Claire's office for a good five minutes and, honestly, Claire was starting to feel motion sick just watching her.

"Sit." Claire directed her to a chair and firmly pushed her down onto it. Having the detective, who stood a good foot (if not more) taller than Claire meekly comply was one of the few things in the past day that had managed to bring a ghost of a smile to Claire's face.

"Now, are you, Lindsay Boxer, really telling me that this was your fault because you joked, one time, that Cindy's knack for getting into trouble would see her at the end of someone's gun other than yours, and that they might be more trigger happy than you?" Claire asked.

Lindsay looked suitably chastised. "Well, no but—"

"Uh-uh," Claire said, holding her hand up to silence Lindsay, "No. You didn't make this happen. I didn't make this happen. Cindy didn't make this happen. Who did?"

"Jay Osborne and Charlie Gifford's?" Lindsay answered like a student not convinced of the answer but looking to give the teacher the answer they wanted.

"Exactly." Claire stood up and released her grip on Lindsay's shoulders. "So what are you not going to do?"

Lindsay looked at Claire for guidance and Claire sighed. "You're not going to pace about here getting all worked up about how this is your fault. I'm sure you can do plenty of things but manifest awful things into existence without having any part of the sequence of events is not one of them. You hear?"

"Yes?"

"Don't look at me like that, makes me feel like I'm telling my sons off, you pull the same face," Claire waved her hand in front of Lindsay's face.

"I can't help it. It's my face."

"What _are_ you going to do?" Claire asked. "That you've been avoiding doing much of? Don't think we haven't noticed. That _she_ hasn't noticed."

"Going to visit Cindy," Lindsay said quietly, shrinking down into the chair as though the weight of having to do so was crushing her. "What if she blames—"

"She doesn't."

"What if she—"

"She won't." Claire held out her hand and, when Lindsay took it, gently pulled her to her feet. "That girl adores you and you and I are going to go see her, right now. That clear?"

"Clear."


End file.
